


Appeal of Gloves

by SomePiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Mistletoe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little PWP thing. You, Sabo and a mistletoe surprise.
Relationships: Sabo (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Sabo (One Piece)/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/You
Kudos: 16





	Appeal of Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Naughty And Nice Event held by @quirkyseastone.
> 
> Prompt: Kissing under the mistletoe is for amateurs—Person B is going to show Person A what they’d really like to do underneath it.

“Cold, cold, cold!” Whined Sabo once he entered the room. “(Name)! Do something! I’m freezing here!”

“Why did you get out without a coat then?” You shot him a smile but pumped up the heater nevertheless. It was truly a winter hell outside; you hadn’t seen such a frost for a while, all the winter islands you had visited including. Not only was it cold like on a north pole, but also it was snowing beyond imagination. Your boyfriend truly resembled a snowman, covered in white powder from the top of head to toes. A pool was quickly growing around his feet; his fluffy locks looked miserable now, wet and floppy, giving him a look of a kicked puppy. **  
**

“I want a hug”, he whined again and opened arms. 

“Dry yourself first. And warm yourself, I won’t cuddle with a yeti.” You quickly hid behind the christmas tree you were just trying to decorate. Luckily, Sabo wasn’t in the mood for games, pushing and shoving; once denied a hug, he bolted to the bathroom, cursing on his fate by the way. You decided ignoring him was the best. You still had plenty of stuff to do and Sabo was a grown boy, he knew how to avoid a frostbite.

It hadn’t been your first Christmas together, but it somehow happened it was the first you two were alone. Twist of fate - bad weather blocked you on the island you stopped by not even for a mission, but because of a simple trip. You had squatted an apartment that seemed temporarily inhabited (well, at least no one had bothered you the past few days) and tried to wait out the bad weather. And since you had nothing better to do, you sort of started playing lovey dovey family. Sabo had found some Christmas decorations so you decided to embellish the surroundings while he was rampaging through the city in a search of anything that could be turned into a decent festive meal.

Well, maybe he would eventually find something, if he dressed properly for once.

You shook your head and focused back on the decorations. Maybe you were sentenced to instant ramen and cheap cookies, but at least the tree could look decent. You had placed some ornaments around the room earlier; more and less traditional trinkets were already enough to put you into a festive mood. A radio or TD would help too, but you didn’t want to use too much of the resources your involuntary host left behind. Instead, you hummed your favorite Christmas melodies, putting glass balls on the tree.

“Is that a mistletoe?” Sabo sneaked up on your and wrapped his miserably cold hands around your waist. You almost screamed in surprise as he pulled you closer.

“I’ve told you to warm up first!” You tried to wiggle out, but the freezing embrace was holding you tight. Sabo hummed with triumph and nuzzled up your hair.

“I am warming up.” You could feel a smirk curving against your skin. “You’re my personal heater.”

“You’re sucking the warmth out of me!” You whined and shivered, goosebumps indeed spilling all over your body thanks to his touch. “Shoo, go and hug the heater or something!”

“You’re softer though.” His hands shamelessly trailed your curves and one sneaked under your shirt to tickle your tummy. You squirmed, not sure if you were looking forward to his ministrations or rather in need of avoiding them. “What about the mistletoe though?”

He pointed up at the wreath you put there by sheer accident. Truth to be told, you hadn’t realised there was a twig of mistletoe stuck there - you just grabbed it and placed wherever you found it suitable. And there you were, with your boyfriend snuggling to you under the famous and cliche mistletoe trap.

“One kiss and you leave me alone”, you decided on a compromise and crooked neck for better access. But Sabo peppered it with hungry kisses, instead of aiming for your lips. 

“Only one? Don’t be so cruel.”

Finding every and each of your weak spots, Sabo slowly kissed along your neck and shoulders whereas his hands wandered along your torso. One sneaked under your bra and played with your slowly hardening nipple, the over hooked against the hem of your panties.

“Kissing under mistletoe is good for brats”, he whispered right into your ear. His voice was raspy and low, already showing his desire. “Are you in the mood for something adult? Cause I am.”

You pressed closer against his chest as he was deliberately caressing your breast, once kneading the softness, once rolling the hard and sensitive numb between fingers. His lips were still exploring your neck, teeth from time to time marking your sensitive skin - but nothing too harsh, nothing too brutal. He was teasing, playing, asking.

“Fine”, you almost moaned out as he pinched your nipple. “But wear gloves.”

“You really like them, you naughty girl?” He purred and nibbled your earlobe. His hands left you; only for a moment but you almost whined as his touch disappeared. Soon you were caressed by the smooth feeling of leather on your skin. The gloves were even colder than his flesh, still wet after the escapade, and you shivered as they touched your naked body.

“Shhh.” He licked your cheek as you trembled. “Be still, little girl.”

He came back to your breast; his big and eager hand softly caressed one of the mounds as the other found its way under your panties. He traced your labia and spread them; the wetness pooling in you along with desire spilled and covered his fingers.

“You’re so soft”, he breathed out; open mouthed kisses covered the curve of your neck as he was caressing your slit and massaging a breast in the same rhythm. “So soft and warm, (Name). You’re such a good girl for me.”

He slid two fingers into you with ease. You sighed and moaned at the intrusion and temperature difference. The cool of his glove against the burning hot of your cunt was driving you insane. Soothing your desire with breast massage, Sabo slowly started fingering you; careful to not hit your favorite spots too early, spreading you and testing you. You tilted your head back; full access to your neck was given and he gladly accepted it, soon his wet and hot lips tickled your most sensitive areas.

“Sabo”, you begged - and he was eager to listen. His fingers curled and twisted inside you; sloshing sounds filled the silence along with your breathing and his whispers. He was pushing you towards your high, but took his sweet time nevertheless. He wanted to please you and praise you. 

“You’re so beautiful like that, on my mercy”. His hot breath was tickling your ear as he reached for the depths of your desire, on purpose teasing the favorite spot of yours but not touching it, not yet. “My sweet little girl, so good for me.”

The cold and harsh leather squeezed tighter on your breast and you arched for him, your hips followed the rhythm of his fingers and you turned to find his lips. He let you kiss him - and, strangely enough, control the kiss, allowing you to fill his mouth with your desire as much as you liked. You completely dominated him as he was holding your body still with the grasp of pleasure; with the strong push of his skilled fingers he opened the gates of your heaven and swallowed your moans as you came against his hand.

“Good girl”, he mumbled, still sucking on your bottom lip. Only the iron grasp of his gloved hands were stopping you from collapsing as desire overpowered your body. He was still kneading your breast as you came down from high. “Good, pretty little girl. My (Name).”

“My oh my”, you whispered leaning against him. “My oh my. Sabo you-”

“Shhh, it wasn’t me”, he grinned and pecked your cheek. “It’s just a mistletoe.”

You shifted in his embrace to face him and gave back the little kiss. Humming, he shamelessly rubbed against you, a distinctive bulge in his pants poked you.

“My turn.” You returned the grin and slowly dropped on your knees.

“You truly are a naughty girl today”, he said and, still with gloves on, played with your locks, the praise of his fingers as dedicated as the praise of his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was initially published on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
